A Very Klaine Pregnancy
by kikimo
Summary: Kurt Hummel is pregnant. This is Kurt and Blaine's journey through his pregnancy to their future.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Rated M for smut,language,etc.

Kurt and Blaine are both going to Dalton. Kurt doesn't transfer back to McKinley.

Kurt is boarding there. In the start of this story he's been home for the weekend.

AN: This is like my first fanfiction so go easy on me! haha

Ch.1 

Kurt was freaking out. He was pregnant. He had the gene. Kurt was 17 soon to be 18. He was about to start his senior year of high school and he was pregnant! He had woken up feeling sick and like he was about to barf. He ran to the toilet emptying whatever was left in his stomach from dinner last night. Kurt was confused cuz he had felt fine until that morning. Was it food poisoning? Thank god it was Sunday. Kurt decided to brush it off but as the day went on he had to use the bathroom more often and he kept throwing up. His dad noticed the third time Kurt rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Burt had demanded they go see the doctor to find out what was wrong with him. Well when he finally got there and the doctor and ran a test, he had told him that Kurt was pregnant. He was almost a month along. Burt had been shocked. When they had gotten home, they told Carole and Finn. They, like Burt, were shocked too. Kurt had panicked at first that his father, Carole, and Finn were going to hate him but they all assured him that he was there for him no matter what. It had been a week since then and Kurt had finally plucked up the courage to tell his boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine was due at Kurt's house any second now and Kurt was nervously pacing back and fourth in the living room. He was spending the night and then tomorrow they were going to head back to Dalton together. "Kurt would you quit it! You keep blocking the TV!" Finn complained. "Sorry" Kurt mumbled. Kurt sat down on the couch. All of a sudden the door bell rang. Kurt jumped up from the couch and went and opened the door. "Hey." Said Blaine with a smile on his face. "Hi. Come on." Kurt replied. "Lets go to my room." Said Kurt. They made there way to Kurt's room and sat on his bed. "Blaine there's something I need to tell you." Kurt said nervously. "Ok…" Blaine replied with worry in his voice. "I-I-I'm-I'm pregnant and of course it's yours." Kurt stammered out. Blaine went wide eyed. There was silence for a few minutes before Blaine finally asked, "What-how-when did you find out?" "A week ago. And I'm about a month along.I didn't even know I had the gene. Look Blaine I understand if you w-" Blaine cut Kurt off with a kiss. "I'm not going to break up with you Kurt. I love you." said Blaine. "Really but-" "No buts Kurt. This baby is mine too and we are going to do this together." said Blaine with a reassuring smile on his face. Blaine gave Kurt another kiss. They talked for hours before finally falling asleep. -

AN: So what do you think so far? Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Telling The Warblers

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Rated M for smut,language,etc.

Kurt and Blaine are both going to Dalton. Kurt doesn't transfer back to McKinley.

Kurt is boarding there.

Ch. 2

Kurt opened his eyes and noticed Blaine's arms were around his waist still. Kurt smiled to himself. He looked at the clock it was 5:15. It was time to wake up. Blaine looked so adorable. But he had to wake him up. "Blaine." said Kurt as he gently nudged him. "Blaine, it's time to wake up." "5 more minutes." ''No Blaine." Kurt said with a laugh in his voice. Kurt tried to get out of bed but Blaine tightened his grip on him. All of sudden Kurt felt nauseous and he like he was about to barf. "Blaine! Let go unless you want to get barfed on!" Kurt yelled. Blaine was wide awake now. He released his grip on Kurt and Kurt ran for the bathroom. Kurt returned to the room. "Kurt, are you're okay to go to school?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Kurt answered. "Kurt, are we going to tell everyone? How are going to do this?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought about it for a couple minutes. "Well with my morning sickness, which I don't get why it's called morning sickness if it lasts all damn day, I guess it'd be hard to cover that up. I guess we'll have to tell our friends." Kurt answered. "Ok." said Blaine. "Oh I have an ultra sound appointment today after school, do you wanna come?" Kurt asked. "Guess that means we're missing Warbler practice'' answered Blaine. "Oh you don't have to go then, I understand-" Kurt began but Blaine cut him off. "It's fine, I want to go. They'll understand." Blaine said with a smile on his face. "Ok" Kurt said. Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. "Alright we should finish getting ready so we can get to school on time." said Kurt. Kurt and Blaine finished getting ready for school and headed out the door. They got in Blaine's car and headed for school.

It was 7:20 when they got there. They parked and made their way into the school. They went to the Warbler practice because thats whats were they all hung out in the morning before school started. They spotted Wes sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. "Hey Wes.'' said Blaine. "Hey Blaine." replied Wes. "Hey, Kurt and I won't be able to make it practice today after school." said Blaine. "Why not?'' asked Wes. Blaine looked to Kurt. Kurt nodded. _Well it's now or never. _Blaine thought. "Wes, Kurt's….he's….he's uh.." Blaine started. "I'm pregnant." finished Kurt. "And I have a doctor's appointment after school." he added. "What!' said Wes loudly with a shocked look on his face, which caused the David,Nick, and Jeff to stop their talking a few feet away from them and to stare at Wes,Kurt,and Blaine. "What's going on?" David asked finally with a look of confusion on his face. Blaine looked to Kurt and Kurt gave him a look on his face like, _Do-I -really-have-to -repeat-what-I-just-said_. Blaine gave him a look back like, _I got this_. Kurt nodded. "Guys, Kurt's pregnant." said Blaine. David, Nick, and Jeff stared at them wide eyed. "He found out little over a week ago." Blaine added. "Congratulations?" said Nick with a laugh in his voice. "Thanks." said Blaine. Then they all started laughing. The warning bell finally rang and the boys parted ways and headed to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3: Doctors Appointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Rated M for smut,language,etc.

Ch.3 

The rest of the school day past without much incident. The bell that signaled school was done for the day rang. Kurt and Blaine met up at the front of the school and headed to Blaine's car. They got in the car, put on their seat belts, Blaine started the car and they made their way to the doctors office. They pulled into the parking lot, found a spot quickly and then got out of the car and headed into the doctors office. Kurt and Blaine walked to the front desk. "I have an appointment with Dr. Laura Simmons." said Kurt. "Name please?" asked the lady at the front desk. 'Kurt Hummel." said Kurt. "You're here for an ultra sound?" she asked. "Yes." Kurt answered. "Ok, please sit over there,"she said indication a row of chairs off to the right, "Until your name is called." Kurt and Blaine waited for about 15 minutes before a female nurse walked out and called Kurt's name. Kurt and Blaine followed her until they arrived at the ultra sound room. "Dr. Simmons will be with you in a moment." said the nurse. Kurt and Blaine sat down on some chairs off to the left. 'I'm nervous, what if something is wrong." said Kurt worriedly. "Honey, everything is going to be fine." said Blaine as he kissed his boyfriends forehead. Kurt relaxed immediately. "How do you do that?" Kurt asked. ''Do what?" asked Blaine. "Make me relax so quickly.'' Kurt answered. "It's a talent.'' said Blaine with a big smile on his face. "You dork." said Kurt as he laughed. A few minutes later Dr. Simmons arrived. "Hello Kurt. Go ahead and get up on that table," she said pointing to the table in the middle of the room. "And lift up your shirt." Kurt did as told. Dr. Simmons got the machine ready. "Okay this is going to be kinda cold." she said as she put the gel on Kurt's abdomen. "Ahhhh cold!" exclaimed Kurt. Both Dr. Simmons and Blaine chuckled. She moved the controller around for a few moments before saying ,"There's the bab-, babies." She said as she pointed to the two distinct litle blobs on the screen. Kurt froze and his jaw dropped. Blaine's eye's widened in shock. After a couple minutes Kurt was able to finally speak. "Ba-babies?" asked Kurt. "Yes, babies. Kurt and?" began the doctor. "Blaine." said Blaine. "Kurt and Blaine, you're having twins." she said. Dr. Simmons cleaned off Kurt abdomen and he pulled his shirt back down. Kurt and Blaine made their way back to the front desk. They schedule for another appointment in 6 weeks. Then, they made their way through the parking lot and back to the car. They got into the car and buckled up. "We're having twins." whispered Blaine. "Yeah." Kurt whispered back. They drove the hour drive back to Dalton in comfortable silence. When they parked and got out and headed into the school. They made their way to Blaine's room. They got on Blaine's bed. Blaine was sitting up, Kurt snuggled into him, his head on Blaine's chest. All of sudden, a thought dawned on Kurt. "Blaine?" Kurt asked breaking the silence. '"Yes?" answered Blaine. "I think we need to share a room." said Kurt. "Why?" asked Blaine. "Because, I'm pregnant and what if something happens or I need help? Especially when I start getting big." Kurt answered. "Kurt, they don't allow same sex couples to room together." replied Blaine. "I know, but this is a unique situation." Kurt answered. "Well, I guess we could go talk to the dean and see if special arrangements can be made for when you start getting big, because I doubt we could convince him to let us room together now." said Blaine. "Ok." said Kurt as he yawned. "Aw take a nap Kurt. I won't move." said Blaine. "Mmmkay." said Kurt. A second later Kurt was out. Blaine looked down at his beautiful boyfriend. He knew they were young but he couldn't help feel kind of excited about the fact that he's going to be a dad.


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Rated M for smut,language,etc.

Ch.4

As Blaine sat there while Kurt slept, his mind wandered back to that night.

**(Flashback) **

Kurt and Blaine stumbled into Kurt's room. "Too much clothes." mumbled Blaine as he attacked Kurt's lips, sucking on his bottom. Blaine then slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned. Blaine pushed them onto the bed. Blaine unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and threw it across the room. Blaine ran his fingers over Kurt's chest. He took one of Kurt's nipples in his mouth and sucked on it while twisting and pinching the other one. "Ughn…mmm." Kurt moaned.

Blaine then made his way to Kurt's jean and undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He pulled down Kurt's pants, pulled them off from his ankles and threw them out of the way. Blaine palmed Kurt's erection thew his underwear. "Mmm." groaned Kurt. Blaine pulled down Kurt's underwear and tossed them.

Blaine teasingly swirled his tongue around Kurt's balls. "Ughn,Blaine!" yelled Kurt. Blaine moved farther down and licked the tip of Kurt's erection, then he took Kurt in his mouth. He licked his shaft. "I'm..so…close!" yelled Kurt. Blaine sucked for a few seconds more before Kurt came down his throat, screaming Blaine's name.

Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's. He moved to Kurts neck and sucked leaving a dark mark. he moved to his collar bone, leaving another dark mark. Blaine felt Kurt's re-hardened cock pressing against his thigh. "Blaine ,I want you in me now!" exclaimed Kurt. Blaine moved to grab a condom and lube. "No condom Blaine, I want to really feel you." said Kurt. "Are-are you sure?" asked Blaine. "Yes Blaine, we've never been with anyone else. We're both clean." said Kurt. "Ok." replied Blaine.

Kurt re positioned himself so he was on his stomach, which a pillow propped underneath his stomach. Blaine lubed his fingers. He stuck 1 finger in Kurt's hole. "Ughn, more!" said Kurt. Blaine inserted another finger. "Another!" Blaine inserted one more finger. Blaine's fingers pumped in and out of him, hitting Kurt's prostate. Which caused Kurt to scream out in pleasure. "Blaine! NOW!"

Blaine put a generous amount on lube on his aching cock and lined it up with Kurt's hole. He gently started to slide in until he buried in Kurt. "Move!" Blaine began to thrust in and out of Kurt."God baby you feel so good around me. You're so tight." said Blaine. ''Faster! Harder!" Blaine began thrusting faster and he began pounding in and out of Kurt. Kurt screamed in pleasure. Blaine had found his prostate. He hit it over and over again. Kurt continued to scream out in pleasure.

"I…I..I'm so close!" yelled Kurt. "Me too baby." said Blaine. Blaine thrust a few more times and Kurt cried out Blaine's name as he came. That was enough to send Blaine over the edge, screaming Kurt's name as he came deep into Kurt. Blaine gently pulled out and took Kurt into his arms. "That was…that was amazing." said Kurt. "Yeah, it was was." shortly after that Blaine and Kurt feel asleep.

**(End of flash back) **

Blaine smiled at the memory. He and Kurt were going to be dads! To twins! Blaine was nervous and excited. He knew it wasn't going to easy, but he knew in the end it was all going to be worth it. He sat there for another hour, just holding Kurt before he finally woke up.

"Hey sleepy head." said Blaine. "Hi." said Kurt. "You hungry?" asked Blaine. "Yeah, what time is it?" replied Kurt. "6:30." said Blaine. "How about I go to the chinese food place around the corner and get us some food? asked Blaine. "Unless there's something you're craving." He added. "No, that sounds good." said Kurt. "Okay, be back soon." said Blaine.

Blaine got up. Gave Kurt a quick peck and left. Twenty minutes later Blaine returned with the food. They sat and ate their food. They snuggled on a Blaine's bed for a while until Kurt had to return to his room. Tomorrow Kurt and Blaine decided to talk to the dean about future living arrangements.

Review, please! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Rated M for smut,language,etc.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Ch. 5

Kurt was starting to noticeably show, so he had started buying and wearing clothes that still looked flattering and fashionable but, hide his baby bump.

The school day was passing without much incident until Kurt rushed out of in the middle of class to the bathroom. He went into the first stall and emptied the contents of his stomach. Kurt flushed the toilet and exited the stall. He went to the sink quickly washed his hands and rinsed his mouth out before returning to class. When he made his way back into class everyone, including the teacher Mrs. Peterson, stared at him for a moment before getting back to what she was teaching.

The bell finally rang and Kurt was about to exit the room when the she said, "Kurt I want to talk to you for a minute." Kurt turned around and made to his way to the teacher's desk. "Kurt why did you rush out of my class and where did you go?" she asked. Kurt thought for a moment, _Should I lie or tell the truth? Well she'll figure it later when you start to really show. _Kurt sighed. "I was about to be sick and so I rushed to the bathroom." he answered. "Why are you going to classes then if you're sick?" she asked, confused. "I….I-I'm pre-pregnant." Kurt stammered. "It's the morning sickness." he added. "Oh….uh…well may I ask who's the father?" Kurt was silent for a moment before answering. "Blaine, Blaine Anderson." said Kurt. "Are you two together or….?" Kurt was confused for a moment before he understood. "Oh yes we're together." He answered. "Ok, well please let me know if your feeling sick so I can excuse you, unless you know you won't make it unless you just run for it." she said. "Ok." replied Kurt.

And with that Kurt left the room and made this way to his last class of the day. After the bell rang Kurt made his way to his room. He had just put his stuff down in his room when he heard a knock on his door. Kurt went to his door and opened it. It was Blaine. "Hey babe." greeted Blaine with a loving smile on his face. "Hi." said Kurt with a big smile on his face. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. Blaine smiled.

"Ready to go talk to the dean?" asked Blaine. "I guess.' replied Kurt. "This'll be the second staff member I've told about my pregnancy." Kurt mumbled. "Wait what?" asked Blaine confused. Kurt removed his arms from around Blaine's neck. "Yeah, today in government I had to rush out the room and to the bathroom. Damn morning sickness. Well anyways I came back to class and at the end Mrs. Peterson told me she wanted to talk to me for a minute. She asked why I had to rush out of the room and I told her it was because I was going to be sick because I'm pregnant and I had morning sickness." explained Kurt. "I figured it'd be stupid to lie cuz in another month or two I'll be starting to really show." he added. "Oh, yeah that's true. Well at least if you rush out of class again she'll know why and you won't get in trouble." Blaine said with a chuckle. Kurt laughed. "We should go now." said Kurt.

The day after Blaine suggested going to see the dean about new living arrangements, they had decided it was too early to and that they were going to wait until Kurt was 4 months pregnant to ask about future living arrangement. Kurt was now 4 months pregnant so it was time. Blaine and Kurt linked hands and made their way to the dean's office. When they got to the dean's office, Blaine knocked on the door. "Come in." the dean's voice answered on the other side of the door.

Kurt and Blaine entered the room. "Sit, sit." said the dean. Kurt and Blaine sat down on the two chairs in front of the desk. "What can I do for you boys?" he asked. "Mr. Collins, I know you normally don't allow same sex couples to room together, but we were wondering if in about 4 months Kurt and I could share a room? You see, he's pregnant, with twins, they're mine, and by that time he'll be 8 months pregnant. He'll need a lot of help. And as much as I love our friends here, I don't think they'd be able to help Kurt much. They don't know him or his needs as much as I do." said Blaine. The dean looked torn and hesitant.

"I can sense your hesitation, but I promise Blaine and I are good students, and this is for mine and our twins benefits. I have unpredictable morning sickness and I know by then I'll have horrible back pain and moving around will be hard, especially getting out of bed. If I was about to be sick, I'd need Blaine's help to get me out of bed and to the bathroom. I feel the most comfortable with Blaine and not just because he is my boyfriend. He was my best friend and now he is boyfriend and best friend and I trust him the most." said Kurt."As soon as the twins are born, Kurt and I have talked and we're going to be living at Kurt's house. It'll just be easier that way." said Blaine.

"I understand the situation boys, but I can't just grant permission for this. I'll have to talk to the school board. Come back in a couple weeks after school and I'll have an answer for you." said the dean. "Ok, thank you." said Kurt. Blaine and Kurt left the dean's office and headed back to Kurt's room to work on homework


	6. Chapter 6: The Verdict

DIsclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Rated M for smut,language,etc.

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had crazy writers block! But it's gone now so expect more chapters on more regular basis. Also, I don't know if I've already kinda made this clear or not but, just incase I haven't I've made Blaine and Kurt the same age. It works better for my story. And thanks to all the people who are following my story and have favorites it. You guys are totally awesome :).

Ch. 6

A couple weeks after meeting with dean, Kurt and Blaine got called to the dean's office. The dean told them that they have gotten permission from the school board to room together when Kurt is 8 months pregnant. They had been kinda of shocked. Of course it was what they wanted, but they suspected the school board might not the like idea and have them remain in separate rooms. Kurt is now five months pregnant. Today, they were finally finding out the sex of their twins. Their appointment was after school. Kurt and Blaine were currently eating lunch in the cafeteria with Wes,David,Nick,and Jeff. "So, do you think you're having two girls, two boys, or a boy and a girl?" Wes asked Kurt excitedly. Kurt chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know." replied Kurt. "Oh." said Wes. "Have you thought of any names yet?" asked David. "Nope, Kurt and I are going to start going through names when we find out their sexes." replied Blaine.

The rest of the day passed without much incident. They got in Blaine's car and he drove him and Kurt to the doctors. They found a spot and made their way to the front desk. "Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Simmons." said Kurt. "Name?" asked the receptionist. "Kurt Hummel." said Kurt. "Okay Kurt, please take a seat, and wait for a nurse to call your name." replied the receptionist. Kurt and Blaine found seats and sat down. They waited in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes before a nurse came out and called Kurt's name. They followed her to the ultra sound room. "Hi Kurt, I'm Jessie, if you'd just lay on the table, Dr. Simmons will arrive shortly. Kurt walked over to the table and got on with Blaine's help. Another 10 minutes passed when Dr. Laura arrived. "Hi Kurt, how are you doing? Excited to find out the sex of your twins?" asked Dr. Simmons. "I'm good, thank you, and yeah Blaine and I are both excited." said Kurt. "Okay, lift your shirt." said Dr. Simmons Kurt did as told.

She put the cool gel on Kurt's abdomen and then started moving the remote around until the twins showed up on the screen. She moved the remote around for a minute more before saying, "congratulations Kurt and Blaine, you're having a girl and boy." said Dr. Simmons. Kurt and Blaine both had tears of joy in their eyes and huge smiles on their faces.. Blaine got up and walked over to Kurt and gave him a passionate kiss. "We're having a girl and boy, those are our babies…." said Kurt with lots of happiness in his voice. "Yeah." Blaine said softly. Dr. Simmons wiped the gel off Kurt's abdomen and with Blaine's help again, Kurt off the table. "Before you guys go, do you have any questions or concerns?" asked Dr. Kurt a moment to compose himself before answering, "Yeah, what's a good way to help relieve back pain?" asked Kurt. Dr. Simmons laughed. "Heating pad." She answered. "Okay, thank you."

With that, Kurt and Blaine made their way back to the got in the car and took off back to Dalton. When they walked through the front doors they were immediately bombard by Nick,Jeff,Wes,and David. "So.. what are you having?!" asked Wes excitedly. "A girl and a boy." said Blaine with a huge smile on his face. "Blaine! We were gonna tell my dad, Carole, and Finn first!" exclaimed Kurt. "I know, but you know these guys, they would have pestered us non stop until we told them." said Blaine. "True." muttered Kurt. "Damn right we would have!" exclaimed Jeff. They all laughed. Kurt and Blaine made their way to Kurt's room. Kurt called his dad and told him to get on Skype. A few minutes later they had Burt, Carole, and Finn on Skype with them.

"What's up kiddo?" Burt asked Kurt. "We found out the sexes of the twins today." said Kurt. "What you are having?" asked Burt excitedly. "A girl and a boy." answered Blaine. "Oh my god!" squealed Carole. "Congrats kiddo." said Burt. "Yeah, congrats bro and Blaine." said Finn. "Thank you guys. Blaine and I really appreciate your guys support, given the circumstances." said Kurt. "You're welcome Kurt, it may have been a huge shock at first, and you guys are young, but I know you both can do it and we'd never abandon you." said Burt. "Thank you Dad, love you, talk to you later." said Kurt. "Wait." said Burt "Can I talk to for a minute Blaine?" asked Burt. Carole and Finn got the hint and left the room. "Y-yeah" stuttered Blaine. Kurt got the hint too and told Blaine he'd be in Nick and Jeff's room.

As soon as Burt left, Blaine asked,"So, what's up Burt?" asked Blaine slightly nervous. "You're not in trouble Blaine." Burt said with a chuckle. Blaine relaxed. "I just want you to know I have never seen Kurt so happy as he is with you. You've treated him so well. And I know this whole pregnancy was a big surprise and I don't ever want you feel guilty or anything for it. You and Kurt had no idea he had the gene, considering its not very common. And when you normally hear about teenage pregnancy, it's usually a girl who's pregnant. I can tell you and Kurt are in it for the long haul. I already consider you a third son, so welcome to the family Blaine." said Burt. "Thank you Burt, it means so much to me to hear that from you." said Blaine with tears of joy in his eyes. "You're welcome Blaine." said Burt. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you and Kurt later, bye." said Burt. "Bye." said Blaine. Burt ended the Skype call. Blaine left to get Kurt with yet again another big smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: Nauseous

DIsclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Rated M for smut,language,etc.

**AN; TIME SKIP! Kurt is now 7 months pregnant.**

Chapter 7

Kurt waddled this way through the halls of Dalton. His stomach was now pretty big and his back was killing him. Kurt finally made it to his final class of the day, which he had with Blaine, English. Kurt sat down in the seat next to Blaine. "Hey babe." said Blaine. Blaine picked up Kurt's hand and gave it a kiss. "Hi." said Kurt. "How are you feeling?" asked Blaine. "I feel fine, except my back is killing me." replied Kurt. The bell rang, indicating class had started. The teacher made his way to the front o the room and started explaining what they were going to do. His cologne hit Kurt's nose and he immediately felt nauseous. "Kurt, are you okay?" asked Blaine, noticing the look on his boyfriend's face. "Mr. Ferrald's cologne is making me nauseous." said Kurt. Before Blaine could answer, Kurt felt like he was going to be sick and waddled out of the classroom as fast as he could. He made it to the bathroom just in time. A couple minutes later Kurt heard a knock on his stall's door. "Kurt?" asked Blaine. Kurt flushed the toilet and opened the door. "Aw babe." said Blaine and hugged his boyfriend. Kurt quickly washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth with mouthwash. Kurt had started carrying portable mouth wash with him. They clasped hands and made their way to back to Kurt's room. Kurt was still feeling a little nauseous and he knew if he stayed in the class room with his teachers horrible smelling cologne it wouldn't be good. They grabbed their stuff and made their way to Kurt's room. Kurt laid down on his bed. "Do you want me to stay?" asked Blaine. "No, it's okay sweetheart get back to class. I'll text you if I need you." said Kurt. "Ok, I'll come check on you after class before I go to Warblers practice." said Blaine. Blaine gave Kurt a kiss and left the room. Kurt fell asleep moments later. When Kurt woke up he immediately had to go to the bathroom. Kurt went to sit up but couldn't. Kurt tried again and almost had it but he fell back again. Kurt groaned in frustration. He really had to pee. Luckily Kurt's phone was on the night stand next to the bed. He picked up his phone and called Blaine. After two rings Blaine picked up. "Hey babe." said Blaine. "Hi hun. Uh I have to pee really bad but I can't get up off the bed." said Kurt. "Ok, I'll be right there. Love you." said Blaine. "Love you too." said Kurt. Kurt hung up. 5 minutes went by before Blaine got the room. He was panting. "You okay?" asked Kurt. "Yeah, I just ran here." said Blaine. Blaine made his way to the bed. Kurt leaned up as far as he could go and then blaine grabbed his arm and helped pull him up. "Thank you!" Kurt yelled as he waddled as far as he could to the bathroom. Blaine laughed. "I have to get back to practice!" yelled Blaine so Kurt could hear him through the bathroom door. "Ok!" Kurt yelled back. Blaine made his way back to practice. "Dude, where'd you run off to?" asked Wes. "Oh, sorry. Kurt had to go to the bathroom but he couldn't get up off the bed." explained Blaine. "Oh." said Wes. "Alright, sections is in a week and we need to get this song perfect! So, again from the top!" yelled Wes. They all got into their positions and started the song again. Warbler's proactive felt like it went on forever. When it finally ended, Blaine checked his phone. it was 7:30. They had practiced for 4 1/2 hours. Blaine made his way to Kurt's room. When Blaine opened the door Kurt was sitting on the bed with his laptop rested on his big stomach. "Hey." said Blaine. Kurt was startled, sending his laptop onto the bed. Blaine laughed. "Sorry babe, didn't mean to scare you." said Blaine. "it's okay, I was just sucked into my computer and didn't hear you come in." said Kurt. "Kurt, I was thinking maybe I should go talk to the dean and see I can move in sooner. I mean you can't even get up if you're laying down on your bed." said Blaine. "It's okay Blaine. I can actually manage to scoot myself up into a sitting position against the headboard and then I can get up, and let's not push our luck." said Kurt. "Okay." said Blaine. Blaine moved Kurt's laptop to Kurt's desk and laid on the bed next to him. Kurt scooted his way down so he was closer to Blaine. Blaine turned to face Kurt and gave him a kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss, letting Blaine's tongue explore his mouth. Kurt moaned. They continued for a few moments longer before Blaine finally pulled away. Blaine's eyes had darkened with lust. Kurt noticed Blaine was hard and started to moved his hand under the waist band of Blaine's pants, but Blaine swatted his hand away. "No, let me take care of you." said Blaine . "But-" Kurt started. "Shhh." said Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt's pants down and then his underwear. He pulled them over Kurt's ankles and toss them onto the floor. Blaine began to lick Kurt's cock. Swirling his tongue around the tip. "Ughnnn….ahhh Blaine." moaned Kurt. Blaine took all of Kurt in his mouth and licked Kurt's cock up and down. Blaine reached one of his hands around and inserted a finger into Kurt's hole. "AHH!" screamed Kurt in pleasure. Blaine inserted an another finger and then a few moments later another finger. His continued to suck Kurt's cock and pump his fingers in and out of Kurt's hole. "AHH! SO CLOSE!" yelled Kurt. Blaine hummed sending vibrations all along Kurt's cock. That was it was for Kurt. He screamed Blaine's name as he came down his throat. Blaine swallowed it all. Blaine took his mouth of Kurt's cock. "That was amazing." said Kurt. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. "I love you." said Blaine. "I love you too." said Kurt. Blaine scooted as close as he could to Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's chest and put his arm around Kurt's waist. The beating of Kurt's heart lulled Blaine to sleep. Kurt smiled and close his eyes, letting sleep take over.


	8. Chapter 8: Sectionals

Rated M for: smut, language, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**A/N: ** When I started writing this, it took me up until this chapter to realize I kinda messed up stuff. But no worries, I figured it all out!

Just to clear everything up:

1). When Kurt found out he was pregnant, he was 1 month along. He got pregnant end of June 2012, so end of July he found out.

2)They started their senior year end of August so Kurt was 2 months pregnant. So they waited till the end of October to ask to live together.

3). If you didn't notice I wrote Kurt wearing regular clothes at school when Dalton has a uniform. Kurt's uniform got too small for him cuz of his pregnancy so they're letting him wear his maternity clothes for the duration of his pregnancy.

3) It is now February 2013. Kurt is 8 months pregnant.

**Chapter 8**

Sectionals was today, Wes made them rehearse for hours everyday that week. Every night Blaine would eat something real quick and then crash on his bed exhausted. Sections was being held at none other McKinley High School. Kurt unfortunately wouldn't be able to compete due to his pregnancy. If they made it to through sectionals, he'd be able to maybe compete in regionals if it's after his due date. If not, he'd have to hope they make it through regionals so he can compete with them at Nationals. Kurt was still going to go and sit in the audience. Blaine had been a little hesitant at first to let Kurt go. He thought maybe it'd be too much for him traveling on the bus and all the moving around, but after much assurance, Kurt convinced Blaine he'd be just fine.

Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Warblers were currently on the bus on the way to sectionals. Kurt and Blaine were seated next to each other. Kurt and Blaine were asleep. Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Okay guys, since this is kinda of a long bus ride, let's practice one more time!" said Wes. There were a series of groans. 'Wessss! We could all sings these songs in our sleep! We've practiced enough!" whined David."And Blaine and Kurt are asleep." added Jeff. "Okay, okay…fine." said Wes. The rest of the bus ride was spent with Kurt and Blaine sleeping and the rest conversing among themselves. An hour and a half later, the bus arrived at the school. "Okay, who wants to wake up Kurt and Blaine?" asked David. "Why don't you David?" asked Wes. "Nu uh, last time I tried waking Blaine up he almost punched me in the face." said David. "I'll do it!" said Jeff. Jeff made his way to Kurt and Blaine. "WAKEY WAKEY KURTY AND BLAINEY!" shouted Jeff. Blaine groaned as he started to wake up. "Don't ever call me that again, Jeff." said Blaine. Kurt, however, was un phased. "Kurt, babe, wake up." said Blaine as he gently shook Kurt. "Waa-what's happening?" asked Kurt groggily. "We're here." said Blaine.

Kurt sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss and then helped him up. They all got off the bus and headed into the school. The Warblers were up last. A group they had never heard of called The Trouble Tones went first. While their vocals were very good,their choreography was very robotic. Next was New Directions. They surprised everyone with their very good original songs. This made The Warblers a little nervous. After New Directions was a group called The Song Birds. They were extremely weird. Both The Warblers and New Directions wondered how they even go into the competition. A few minutes before they went on, Kurt found his seat in the audience. They opened up with Blaine singing Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. They then transitioned into Shady by Adam Lambert.

It was time time for their final song. Instead of the next starting right away, Blaine started talking. "Hi everyone, this next song, I would like to dedicate this song to the love of my life." The audience awed. Kurt sat in seat in shock for a moment. He had no idea this was happening and he had no idea what song it was, Blaine hadn't told him. A huge smile formed on his face. Then the song started. Kurt recognized it right away. Tears filled his eyes and his heart swelled with so much love.

_Never knew I could feel this _

_like I've never seen the sky before _

_want to vanish inside your kiss_

_everyday I love you more and more_

_listen to my heart can you hear it sing _

_telling me to give you everything_

_seasons may change winter to spring_

_but I love you until the of time_

_come what may _

_come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day _

Blaine belted the last line. His voice full of emotion.

The audience gave Blaine a standing ovation. The auditorium roared with applause. The Warblers bowed and then made their way off stage. Kurt waddled/walked as fast as he could to the green room. He entered the green room and found Blaine. He grabbed Blaine and pulled him into kiss with all of his love. "That was beautiful. I love you so much." said Kurt, with tears still in his eyes. "I love you too." said Blaine with tears in his eyes as well.

They all hung out in the green room until it was time for them to go up on stage to find out the winner. Kurt went with them. "Okay, in third place is The Song Birds." said the announcer. '' "In second place, The Trouble Tones." "And tied for first place is, The Warblers and New Directions!" Both grouped cheered loudly. After hugging all The Warblers and giving Blaine a quick kiss, he made his way to The New Directions and hugged them , The New Directions and The Warblers went out for a celebratory dinner and then headed their separate ways.

When The Warblers got back to Dalton, everyone but Kurt were still on an adrenaline high from their victory. "I'm tired and my back is killing me so I'm going to go to bed." said Kurt. "Okay, I'll come with you." said Blaine. "It's okay Blaine, celebrate with your friends." said Kurt. "Are you sure?" asked Blaine. "Ya. I'll call you if I need you. Otherwise , I'll see you later." said Kurt. Blaine gave Kurt a kiss and then Kurt started heading for his room. "Kurt, wait! One more thing before you leave." said Blaine. Kurt stopped walking and turned around. Blaine walked over to him. "I talked to the dean today and I'm moving into your room tomorrow." said Blaine. "That's great!" said Kurt. Blaine gave Kurt another kiss and then Kurt continued on to his room.


	9. Chapter 9: Pregnancy Hormones

Rated M for: smut, language, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**Ch. 9**

Blaine woke up and looked at the clock. It was 5 am. Way _too early_, he thought. He tried to fall back asleep, but no luck. He got up and made his made his way to Kurt's room. He entered Kurt's room and smiled at what he saw. Kurt was fast asleep, clutching a pillow. Blaine, very carefully, as to not wake up Kurt, slipped into bed next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt as far he could. Kurt let go of the pillow and relaxed into Blaine's embrace. Around 10 am Kurt opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Blaine. Blaine was still asleep. Kurt turned to face Blaine and gave him a kiss. Blaine's eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm. Good Morning." said Blaine. "Good morning." said Kurt. "How long have you been here?" asked Kurt. "Since 5 am." said Blaine. "Couldn't sleep?" asked Kurt. "Yeah." said Blaine.

"We should get up and get dressed." said Kurt. "No." said Blaine as he tightened his arms around Kurt as much as he could without putting too much pressure on Kurt's big stomach. Kurt felt a kick to his bladder. "Blaaaineeee! I have to pee!" shouted Kurt. Blaine immediately moved his arms from around Kurt. He got up and went to Kurt's side of the side to help him up. Once Blaine helped him up, Kurt moved as fast he could to the bathroom. A couple minutes later Kurt exited the bathroom. He found Blaine back in bed. "Blaine!" Get up!" said Kurt. "No, don't wanna." said Blaine. "Don't make me go get Jeff and Nick.'' said Kurt. "You wouldn't!" said Blaine. "Oh I would." said Kurt. "Nu uh." said Blaine. "Oh yeah? Watch me." said Kurt. Kurt started walking towards the door. "Nooo!" shouted Blaine as he scrambled out of the bed. Kurt laughed. He walked over to Blaine, who was still standing next to the bed, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth. They both moaned. Their tongues explored each other's mouths.

Kurt moved his hand down and pulled down Blaine's pajama pants, freeing Blaine's erection. Kurt broke them apart. Kurt, very carefully, got on his knees. "Kurt, you don't ha-" started. Blaine. He moaned. Kurt's tongue licked the whole length of his cock. "Shut up." growled Kurt. Kurt took his whole length in his mouth. Blaine could feels his balls tightening and the heat in his stomach. But before he could cum, Kurt took Blaine out of his mouth. Blaine whimpered at the loss. "Turn around and bend over." said Kurt. Blaine did as told. He put his hands on the bed. Kurt removed his pants and underwear. He stuck a finger in Blaine's hole. Then he added a second and then a third. "Please….I need you in me!" begged Blaine. "I love it when you beg." said Kurt.

Kurt lined up his cock with Blaine's hole. He pushed in, until he was all the way in. "Mmm… so tight." said Kurt. "Move, please." said Blaine. Kurt began to move slowly. "Faster!" "Harder!" yelled Blaine. Kurt began to move faster, pounding in and out of Blaine. Hitting his prostrate with every thrust. "So close!" yelled Blaine. "Me too." said Kurt. A couple more thrusts and Blaine came, Kurt only a second after him. They screamed each other's names in ecstasy. Kurt pulled out of Blaine. "That…was…amazing.'' said Blaine. "Yeah." said Kurt. They both got dressed for the day and headed to breakfast.

They found Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff sitting at a table and joined them. "You guys are kinda late." said David with a smirk on his face. Kurt and Blaine both blushed. "Shut up David." said Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10: It's Time

Rated M for: smut, language, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**A/N: Just to let you all know this story is also on Archive Of Our Own. I am under the same penman.**

**Time skip! Kurt is 9 months pregnant. It's the beginning of March. **

Ch. 10: It's Time:

Blaine and Kurt were currently hanging out in their room. Kurt sitting on the bed, his head and back propped up with a few pillows, reading a book. Blaine was sitting at his desk working on an essay that was due in a few days. All of a sudden Kurt felt a sharp pain in his pelvis. "OW!" yelled Kurt. Blaine stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Kurt. "What happened?" asked Blaine. "Braxton hicks contraction." said Kurt. "Oh I'm sorry babe." said Blaine. Blaine Got up and sat on the bed next to Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's rib cage. He gave Kurt a kiss. Kurt smiled at Blaine. Kurt kissed Blaine and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. They continued making out for a few more minutes until Blaine broke them apart. He gave Kurt one more quick kiss. "I love you." said Blaine. "I love you too." said Kurt. Kurt and Blaine just laid there snuggled together contently. 20 minutes went by when Kurt felt another sharp pain in his pelvis. Kurt suppressed the reflex to yell ow._That's the second one in 20 minutes. Probably just another Braxton Hix. _Thought Kurt. Blaine saw the look of pain on Kurt's face. "You ok love?" asked Blaine. "Yeah." said Kurt, giving Blaine a reassuring smile. 15 minutes later another sharp pain. This one was worse than the others. "OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" shouted Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt in alarm. "Blaine-" but before Kurt could finish his thought he felt the sensation like he had peeped his pants. "Blaine, my water just broke." said Kurt. Blaine froze. A couple minutes passed. "BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! LETS GO TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL!" screamed Kurt. Blaine snapped back. He grabbed the blue bag on the floor in front of the bed. He slung it over his shoulder and then helped Kurt up. Blaine and Kurt left their room and made their way to the car as fast as Kurt's pregnant body would let them. They were almost to the car when Kurt felt another sharp pain. "OW! FUCK! I WANT AN EPIDERMAL! FUCK NATURAL CHILD BIRTH!" screamed Kurt. "How far apart are they now?" asked Blaine. "Still 15 minutes." said Kurt as Blaine helped him into the passenger seat of Kurt's navigator. "How are you so calm?" asked Kurt. "Oh I'm freaking out on the inside but one of us has to be focused and calm." said Blaine. ''I love you." said Kurt with tears in his eyes. "I love you too." said Blaine. Blaine opened the back left door and tossed the bag in. Blaine put on his seatbelt, started the car, and started driving to the hospital. Blaine quickly realized their normal hospital was too far so Blaine drove to the Westerville Hospital, which was only a 10 minute drive from Dalton. They pulled in the parking lot. He quickly found a spot. Blaine grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He went to the passenger side and helped Kurt out of the car. They walked into the hospital. Kurt could barley stand so Blaine guided him to the closest seat in the waiting area. Blaine walked up to the front desk. The lady at the desk looked up at Blaine. "How I can you?" she asked. "My boyfriend is in labor." said Blaine pointing to where Kurt was. Kurt screamed in pain. The lady picked up the phone. She put it on intercom. "WE HAVE A BOY IN LABOR! SOMEONE GET HIM A WHEEL CHAIR AND TAKE HIM TO A ROOM!" She shouted. A couple minutes later a nurse came running in with a wheel chair. Blaine helped Kurt into the wheel chair. The nurse started pushing the wheel chair. Blaine followed. They got Kurt to a room. Blaine realized he should call Burt and Carole. He dialed the house phone number. A couple rings later Burt picked up. "Hello?" asked Burt. "Hi Burt, it's Blaine." said Blaine. "What's up Kiddo?" asked Burt. "Kurt's in labor, we are at the hospital here in Westerville." said Blaine. "WHAT?!" yelled Burt. "Carole and I are on our way." said Burt and then he hung up. An hour later Burt and Carole were at the hospital. They walked up to the front desk. "Hi how can I help you?" asked the receptionist. "My name is Burt Hummel and this is my wife Carole, our son Kurt is in labor." said Burt. "Okay, he's in room 206. Down the hall, third door on the left." she replied. Burt and Carole hurried to the room. They barley entered the room when they hear, "BLAINE YOU ASSHOLE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" followed by a scream and then a "I'm sorry Blaine. I love you." Blaine was seated in a chair next to Kurt. Kurt has a very tight grip on Blaine's hand. Burt and Carole both noticed the look of slight discomfort on Blaine's face. "It's okay baby. I love you too." replied Blaine. Kurt looked away from Blaine and saw Burt and Carole. Kurt smiled, despite the pain he was in. A minute later a female nurse showed up and checked Kurt. "Congrats, you're fully dilated. We can give you a epidermal now." said the nurse. "IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" yelled Kurt followed by another scream. The nurse administered the epidermal. Kurt started to the feel effects shortly after. Shortly after Kurt Kurt was able to start pushing. Ten minutes later Elizabeth Marley Hummel was born. Five minutes later James Finn Hummel was born. Kurt and Blaine talked about it and they wanted to name their daughter after Kurt's mom and they decided to have James middle name be after Finn. Once the babies were all cleaned up and wrapped in their little bundles, Kurt held Elizabeth while Blaine held James. Elizabeth has Blaine's curly hair and Kurt's blue eyes. James has Kurt's hair and Blaine's golden brown eyes. Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Blaine were all just hanging out in Kurt's room. Kurt and Blaine lost looking at their kids. While Burt and Carole just sat looking at them with big smiles on their faces. Blaine looked up from James and over at Burt and Carole. "I just realized, where's Finn?" asked Blaine Kurt looked up from Elizabeth. They were all silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing. In all the excitement they forgot to call Finn. "I'll call him." said Carole. Carole got out her phone and stepped outside the room. She dialed Finn's number. Finn answered after 2 rings. "Hey Mom." greeted Finn. "Hey Finn, uh Kurt had the babies about a couple hours ago." she said. "WHAT?! Why didn't you call me sooner?!" asked Finn. "Honestly honey, in all the excitement and stuff we forgot to call you. We're sorry." said Carole. "Okay well I'll come now." said Finn. Carole gave Finn instructions on how to get to the hospital. Then they hung up. FInn made his out to his car. He got in, put on his seat belt, started the car, and headed for the Westerville Hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Rated M for: smut, language, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**A/N: Anyone catch the significance of the room number? ;) They did it on the show too. Also I know there some unrealistic stuff that'd like never happen, but oh well xD. And finally yeah I know Kurt's probably a little OC towards the end, but I really wanted to write what I wrote so yeah. **

Ch.11: Afterwards and Return to Dalton 

Finn drove to the hospital. He was pretty sure he had broken some speed laws. When he got there he went up to the receptionist to find out which room Kurt was in. The receptionist told him and he made his way to Kurt's room. He opened the door. A huge smile formed on his face seeing Kurt and Blaine holding the babies. He turned and smiled to Burt and Carole. They smiled back.

"Hey Kurt." said Finn. Kurt looked up. "Hi Finn." "So..what are their names?" asked Finn. "This is Elizabeth Marley Hummel." Kurt said with a huge glowing smile. "And that little guy Blaine is holding is James Finn Hummel." said Kurt looking at Blaine. Finn had tears in his eyes. "You…you guys named the baby after me?" asked Finn. "Yeah." said Kurt. Finn leaned over and gave Kurt a hug. Blaine looked up from James. Kurt looked at him and gave him a nod. Blaine nodded back. "Finn, will you be the god father to our children?" asked Blaine. The tears in Finn's eyes spilled over. "Yes. I would be honored." said Finn.

Kurt and Blaine stayed in the hospital that night through the next day. The third day Kurt was cleared to go home with the babies. Luckily, the nursery was already set up in what was the guest room. Blaine, Finn, Carole, and Burt had surprised Kurt a few months back with it.

Kurt and Blaine decided to take some time off school. They still got notes and homework sent to them so they wouldn't be behind and once a week they'd go to Dalton and take necessary tests. This routine lasted for 6 weeks. On the beginning 7th week, Kurt and Blaine decided it was time to go back to school. While living at Kurt's house made things easier to take care of the Elizabeth and James, they realized they somehow forgotten to taken into account Burt and Carole work during the day and driving an hour back and forth everyday would eventually become exhausting.

Both boys knew McKinley was not an option. It wasn't safe. Burt contacted the school and told the dean their situation. The dean told Burt there was rooms that haven't been used in years. Dalton used to be a co-ed school, before Crawford was built in 1970. They were rooms for teenagers who had little ones and their parents were too busy to help take care of them and either day care wasn't available where they lived or they couldn't afford to pay for it every month. Dalton's an old school. Back in the 40s' and 50s' younger families were more common.

Kurt and Blaine had one concern though, who'd watch their kids while they were in classes? They could easily have the kids around at lunch and dinner. They couldn't afford a baby sitter. But once again, the dean stepped up and said he'd hire a baby sitter for them. Kurt and Blaine had been hesitant to leave their baby with a stranger, but when met Mimi, their concern went away.

Mimi was very nice and they watched her interact with Elizabeth and James. They loved her. So it was decided, during the school day Mimi would watch the kids. But at lunch, Kurt and Blaine would take them so Mimi could take a break. They had asked her if she truly up to watching for this because it was a lot of time she had to spend with them. Mimi assured them it was totally fine. She had plenty of things she could do. Mimi also ran an online business, so she could do that from anywhere.

Kurt and Blaine would obviously have weekends with them. They'd alternate, every other weekend they'd go to Lima to visit Burt, Carole, and Finn.

Today was their first back and with the new sitter. The bell to signal the end of the day rang. Warbler practice was at 3:15, which was in 15 minutes. Warbler practices are on Mondays and Thursdays. Today they asked Mimi if she could bring the kids at around 4:30 when Warbler practice ended so the Warbler could meet Elizabeth and James. The last month had been hectic so they hadn't gotten the chance to meet them yet. This was a surprise because the warblers had no idea they were coming back today. They had magically managed to not be seen by any of them. Blaine and Kurt had every class together except when Kurt had French, Blaine had italian.

Kurt had told Blaine a couple days prior he a fun idea to announce their return. He wanted to go in singing and dancing with him. Blaine loved the idea. When Kurt told Blaine his song choice, Blaine fell over laughing. It was the last song he'd except Kurt to sing.

**-Flashback- **

_Blaine finally managed to composed himself, he asked Kurt, "Why that song?" "I choose that song because it'd be fun to see the look on the Warblers faces, they don't know I'm a countertenor." said Kurt. "Oh yeah that's right. The Warbler's are going to freak out!" said Blaine with a smirk on his face._

**-End of flashback- **

**-The present-**

Blaine had snuck in earlier and put Kurt's ipod on the ihome in the Warbler's common room. Blaine had the remote with him. "Are you ready?" Blaine asked Kurt. It was 3:20, so they knew they'd all be there. Blaine stealthily opened the door and snuck behind a couch. He peeked over the couch and aimed the remote at the ihome. Blaine put the remote on a nearby table. The track for the song started. Kurt pushed the door opened and Blaine came out from behind the couch. The Warbler's were startled. They all stared at Kurt and Blaine

Tear the roof off the sucker

tear the roof off we're gonna tear the roof off the mother, sucker

tear the roof off the sucker

All the warbler's jaws dropped.

you got a real type of thing going down

get it down

there's a whole lot of rhythm going round

ow we want the funk

give up the funk

ow we need the funk

gotta have that funk

Blaine provided back up vocals and melodies through the song. when the song finished every Warbler was clapping and cheering. After a couple minutes, the applause died down.

"Wow! That was incredible! Kurt why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?!" exclaimed Wes. "You never asked." responded Kurt with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. After receiving lots of hugs and welcome backs, they proceeded with practice as normal. Kurt and Blaine were brought up to speed with their set list. They asked Blaine if he was alright with the songs they choose. Regionals was in a couple weeks, Blaine was happy with the songs.

Practice was just getting over with when Kurt saw Mimi with the kids in their carriers in the door way. He cleared his throat to get every ones attention. "Okay, the last 6 weeks were crazy and so I know you haven't gotten to meet them yet, so without further ado, meet Elizabeth and James Hummel!" Mimi came into the room and set the kids on one of the couches. "Thanks Mimi." said Kurt. "No problem." she said. WIth that she left.

Kurt picked up Elizabeth and Blaine picked up James. They went around letting the Warblers meet them. They were all in aw with them. They received many comments about how much they looked like their fathers. Before they knew it an hour had gone by. It was dinner time. They put the kids back in their carriers. Kurt taking James and Blaine taking Elizabeth. They made their way to the dining hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated M for language and smut, etc. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**I'm kinda screwing with the timeline here and Kurt's transfer from Mckinley to Dalton happened after his and Blaine's freshmen year. (Incase you've forgotten, I have them as the same age in this story.) So they got together in the beginning of their sophomore year and so of course that means they're now seniors. **

**And finally, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer! **

Ch. 12:

Kurt and Blaine were currently in their room just relaxing. Blaine was sitting upright, his head against the headboard. His arms were wrapped around Kurt, whose head was laying on Blaine's chest. They were content just relaxing. The twins were in their cribs. Blaine looked down at Kurt, smiling. Blaine had been thinking a lot lately about his and Kurt's future.

He knew that he going to marry Kurt. He has been thinking about when to ask. Although he did still needs to ask for Burt's permission and then go get a ring, he wants to do it soon. Yes, 18 is young, but he knew that their love was strong and that could handle it. Having the twins made their bond even stronger then it already was.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and could tell he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" asked Kurt, breaking their comfortable silence. "Our future." said Blaine, with a smile on his face. "What about our future?" asked Kurt with a returning smile. "Us starting our life together when we move to New York." said Blaine. Kurt's smile grew and he titled his head up and kissed Blaine. "I love you." said Kurt. "I love you too." said Blaine. The rest of the day passed with them just relaxing and enjoying each other's company after a chaotic week of school.

**(A week later) **

Today, was Kurt and Blaine's 2 year anniversary. For Kurt's anniversary present, he sent him off to a local Westerville spa. Kurt had been thrilled. Little did he know, but Blaine wanted to propose tonight. Last month when he had wanted to go ring shopping so he enlisted the help of Nick and Jeff to keep Kurt busy.

Blaine picked up his phone and found Burt's number. He took a deep breath and and hit the call button. A couple rings later Burt picked up. "Hey Blaine, what's up? Is everything okay?" asked Burt. "Hi Burt, yes everything is fine." said Blaine. "Oh okay, that's good." said Burt.

"I wanted to ask you something and I'm sorry I'm not asking you this in person. But, this week of school has was crazy and I had no time to make it Lima. I would come today, but I very little time to get everything prepared before Kurt gets back from the spa I sent him to. Also, I want to do this tonight because it's Kurt and I's two year anniversary and I wouldn't be able to drive to Lima and back in time before Kurt gets back from the spa. I love your son so much. He is my soulmate. He came into my life when I was at my lowest and he brought me back to life. He is everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Burt, may I have your blessing to ask Kurt to marry me?" asked Blaine.

Burt was taken back. Tears had formed in his eyes hearing Blaine's beautiful speech about his son. "Yes Blaine, you have my blessing. I've seen how Kurt has changed since you came into this life. I hadn't seen him this happy since before his mom died. You saved my son. And I already consider you apart of our family." Said Burt, thick emotion. Blaine had started tearing up. "Thank you Burt that means so much coming from you." said Blaine. There was a moment of silence. "I gotta get to back to work. Thank you for calling Blaine." said Burt. "Okay, bye Burt." said Blaine. Blaine ended the call. He got up off from the bed and started getting ready for this big night, tonight.


End file.
